The present invention is related to a paper holder such as note paper, member card, etc., and more particularly to a magnetic note paper holder for holding sheets of paper between two magnets that attract each other, whereby sheets of paper are firmly placed and taken out more conveniently and easily.
Traditionally, various paperweights are used for putting on the surface of paper to keep the paper firmly placed to avoid scattering. As far as traditional paperweight is concerned, it requires a substantial weight in order to produce necessary stability, and requires a big base area in order to press more paper. However, as to the paper of small area such as note paper and various tickets (e.g. toll fare receipt), the area of paperweight is much too large for them. It is not easy to know whether there is paper under the paperweight and therefore causes inconvenience. Furthermore, when the paperweight is put on top of the paper, the contact area between the paperweight and paper is wide and in addition to the substantial weight of the paperweight, it is difficult for us to take out the paper, and instead, it is necessary to remove the paperweight beforehand. Apparently, it constitutes convenience in taking paper out of the paperweight. Thus a magnetic note paper holder is invented.
Please refer to FIG. 1. The magnetic note paper holder consists of a magnetic seat 1 and an iron ball 2 wherein the magnetic seat 1 is made of magnet, of which the top is a plane surface. The iron ball 2 is placed on the top surface of the seat 1 and attracted by the seat 1. In practice, the note paper holder is installed between the iron ball 2 and the seat 1, sheets of paper are clipped by making use of the weight of iron ball and the magnetic attraction force applied to the iron ball by the seat 1. Although the magnetic note paper holder can have the paper positioned, it can not be used in any non-plane surface but only on a table surface because the iron ball 2 is apt to roll down to low place thus it is not able to be fixed at a position if the magnetic seat 1 is placed on a declined surface (e.g. in a car), hence the place for use is limited. Furthermore, upon taking out the note paper, the iron ball 2 would easily roll over due to the relative friction between the sheet of paper and the iron ball 2, and wherever the iron ball 2 rolls, it is abstracted at any spot and does not return back to normal place because of the magnetic force of every spot of the magnetic seat 1 applied to the iron ball 2. Later on the iron ball 2 would roll over the magnetic seat 1 and fall down. In the meantime, it is difficult to add decorations to the iron ball 2 due to that it rolls easily; its productive value is then limited.
The maim purpose of the invention is to provide a magnetic note paper holder, which holds paper between two magnets abstracting each other, and wherein at least one magnet has a spherical arc at its top edge and opposite to another magnet so that the magnetic force can be concentrated to increase the density of magnetic force in the central part, thus it is convenient to take out the note paper and able to keep the paper firmly.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a magnetic note paper holder, which presses the paper in a manner of point contact by using a movable pressing component to allow the paper to interact the movable pressing component to rotate and swing. According to the present invention, the vertical magnetic note paper holder consists of a seat and a movable pressing component, wherein one magnet is set in the top of the seat and the bottom of the movable pressing component respectively, and said magnets are set in opposite position. The magnetic polarities of the opposite surfaces of the two magnets are opposite so as to fix the movable pressing component at the top of the seat and allow the pressing component to be able to hold the paper oppositely; and at least one surface of an end is shaped to be a convex spherical arc, of which the end of the arc abstracts another magnet oppositely to form a point contact such that the friction is weakened.